1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming device such as a laser printer, and particularly to an electrophotographic image-forming device having a removable process cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
Process cartridges employed in laser printers and other image-forming devices, such as those disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. HEI-10-254328, are well known in the art. This type of process cartridge is configured of a photosensitive unit housing a photosensitive drum and a charger, and a developing portion including a developing roller and a toner cartridge accommodating a developer (toner). The process cartridge can be removed from a main casing of the image-forming device in order to perform maintenance, clear paper jams, or the like.
The process cartridge is inserted through an opening formed in the main casing and guided into the image-forming position by guiding rails formed on the inside of the main casing. A spring is provided in the main casing for pulling the process cartridge into the image-forming device. When the process cartridge is mounted in the main casing, the spring prevents the cartridge from stopping short of the image-forming position and fixes the cartridge in the correct position.